Sunset
by Eve Sunset
Summary: This is about Evelyn. She is an orphan. One day Evelyn wanders off into the woods. She finds a door in the middle of the clearing and goes into it. There, she meets Alec and other creatures. She is in for an adventure! This does has vampires in it!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prolouge_

Alone. That was a word I used everyday. I was alone. No one was by my side in times of need. No one was to care for me. No one to love me. No one's shoulder to cry on. I had no one.

My parents had left me when I was six. They had took my twin brother with them. I remember the police talking at my house that dreadful day. They said my parents had just disappeared into thin air. There was nothing to show what had happened and why they had left a little girl on her own.

I had always wondered why they would do that to me. The neighbors had said they were a happy couple whenever they saw them. They had two precious children and they cared for them greatly. Yeah, right! They left me to go to an orphanage with other children. They left me to try desperately to fit in with others my age. They left me wondering who I really was. They left me, period.

In a time when I needed help, they weren't there for me. I was alone to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_Chapter 2_

Dream: There was a dark alley with one light shining down on it. The black night seemed to swallow everything up. A lone girl stood under the light. She was afraid. She had just found her way to the light. The dark had just spitted her out. She was going to stay under the light no matter what. The light suddenly flickered. The dark was winning now. She wasn't going to give up. The light continued to flicker. :End Dream

I woke up screaming. I quickly turned on my lamp. The light flooded the room. I shivered in the bed. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen to me. That dream had been repeating itself almost ever night to me. I always woke up with that feeling. The last time I had screamed, Mrs. Robin had came into my room. I listened now. I didn't hear any footsteps.

I guess I sorta had a reason to be dreaming that for awhile. I, Evelyn Desmond, was getting adopted tomorrow. Hopefully, they were nice people. All the other families I had had were weird. They always had something wrong with them. The family that was suppose to adopt me were suppose to be very kind. Mrs. Robin had said they had two kids; a boy and a girl. They just had amother. Their father had died over two years ago. They had an aunt and uncle who lived with them too. I just hoped they were what I needed.

A ray of light made its way through my black curtains and lit up the room. It was another new day. Another new beginning for people's days. Not for me. There were no new beginnings for me. Never had been, and never will be.

I slowly got out of bed and made it up. I grabbed a red sweater and blue jeans. I quickly pulled them on and went out into the hall. Other teenagers walked by me. I kept my head down and followed them to the small cafeteria. The walls were a bright yellow and the floor was a light tan color. To me, it was a little to happy looking. Others were talking loudly. Over the noise, I heard Sophie Nighting. "Eve, over here!" she shouted to me. I grabbed the breakfast and walked over to the small table. I sat next to her and smiled.

I had known Sophie for awhile. All I knew about her old life was that her mom and dad split up when she was ten. She had lived with her mom until she had died of cancer. Sophie then moved to live with her father, but found out that her father beated her two brothers. The police had came and took him to jail for that. Then the ophanange took them in. Her two brothers are living with a family somewhere in New Jersey. Sophie saw them last New Year's. That was all I knew about her story about her old life.

Sophie smiled at me. "So, how do you feel about getting adopted today?" Sophie squeaked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to leave, but it would be nice to have a family." Sophie sighed. "Yes, it would," I heard a thud next to me. "Heelo, fair ladies," Nate Lester said to us. Sophie smiled. "Hi, Nate,"

Nate was seventeen. He had three more months here before leaving to go to college. He was in love with Sophie. Everyone could tell that. Sophie couldn't though. I think she was blind to it. Nate had recently asked me if she liked him. I had told him if he just looked at her for a moment, he could tell.

Nate smiled at Sophie. "You lost a point, Sophie!" Sophie was blushing now. "Oh, you're in first place now." I laughed. This was a game the four of us played. Nate was winning now, Sophie was in second, and Eric and I were tied in third. Speaking of Eric, where was he? He would usually be here by now.

An annoying ring started up in my ears. Nate was speaking to me, because I saw his lips moving. "What?" I shouted. Nate came by my side. My head suddenly started to pound. I moaned. The pain was unbearable. "Nate, help!" I shouted. Nate loked at Sophie. He was speaking to her. Sophie got up and left the room. I felt pressure on my lungs. It was getting harder to breathe. My eyes were slowly getting black.

I was going down a dark tunnel. I saw light up ahead. I headed towards it.

Vision: Eric was walking down the hall to get to the cafeteria. Two figures came in front of him and bloccked him from getting anywhere. I sensed Eric's fear. The figures were Rob and Ryan Crest. hey started to pound on Eric. Eric was slowly falling to the floor. Ryan and Rob smiled at him and ran off. Eric lied on the ground, trying to breath. He was going to die. :End Vision.

Someone was shaking me. Two people I didn't know were standing over me. Nate was by my side with Sophie. Sophie sighed and hugged me. "Oh, Evelyn!" was all she said. I sat up quickly. I looked around the room. Eric wasn't here. "Eric," I whispered. I ran out the room with Nate hot on my heels. I rushed to the hall from the thing that I saw. I opened the doors and went around the corner. There was blood on the floor in front of me. I sank to the ground. Eric's body was in front of me. I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around.

A very white Eric was looking at me. "Eric," I whispered. Eric sat down next to me. He touched his lifeless body. He looked at me. "Thank you, Eva. I will be watching over you." He gently touched my cheek. Tears flowed down my face. "Eric," He smiled sadly at me. "It's time for me to go. Take care, Evelyn." A gust of wind hit me and then Eric was gone.

I heard myself screaming. I couldn't stop screaming. I still felt Eric's soft touch on my cheek. Nate rushed to my side. He looked at Eric's body. "Oh my God," He stared at my face. "Eve, were you trying to get here?" I looked down. "Did you have a vision?" He demanded me. I looked him in the face. "Nate, all I saw was Eric being pounded to death by Rob and Ryan Crest." Nate took a deep breathe. I heard footsteps coming around the corner. "Eric!" Sophie yelled. She dropped to the floor and touched his cold body. I saw tears weeling up in her eyes.

I sat on my bed now. People had called the police and they took Eric's body away. The police had questioned me about Eric. At first, I knew they suspected me to kill him. Nate talked to them later after me. I'm sure he told the police about the vision I saw. I felt helpless now. Why couldn't I had stopped it? Why did Eric have to die? Was I going to keep having visions? I had too many unanswered questions. Mrs. Robin had called the Haliwells and rescheduled the meeting till tomorrow. I looked at the ceilling. Okay, two things that I had found out about myself today were that I could have visions and see the dead. Oh, boy!

I felt myslef go to sleep. Dreams about Eric and me filled my head. I slept peacefully that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note!_

If any of you people want me to continue the story, review! I Have a great chapter that I want to put up, but I guess no on ewants me to have it up and out soon! Please review! Please, no flames! Tell me if I needs to correct anything like spelling. My computer is messing up. It will not let me check spelling! Plesae, review if you want the story to keep on going! Hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
